


I'm enough for you

by silencealoud



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencealoud/pseuds/silencealoud
Summary: Di quando a Natale Gennaro vuole andare ad una festa e Alessio sconvolge i piani.





	I'm enough for you

**Author's Note:**

> A Francesco.

Non è stata una brutta giornata. È Natale e Alessio ha festeggiato con i suoi parenti e qualche amico come ogni anno, ha mangiato fino a scoppiare ed è stato bene. Alessio di natura riesce a liberare la mente e a fare tutto bene lo stesso, riesce a sentirsi bene da solo, ad accontentarsi, e _questa non è stata una brutta giornata_. Se lo ripete un paio di volte in testa, mentre Nando sonnecchia accanto a lui con la testa a penzoloni – è troppo alto perché posarsi su di lui sia meglio che restare aggrappati al nulla – e i suoi genitori parlano da soli a bassa voce nei sedili davanti.

 _Non è stata una brutta giornata_ , Alessio riesce benissimo a distrarsi e a lasciarsi trasportare dalle conversazioni tra cugini, e ad argomentare animatamente – finendo poi con il colpire per sbaglio più persone, gesticolando – il perché Harry Potter sia morto per la prima volta in quanto horcrux e non come persona – i suoi parenti proprio non ci arrivavano.

È Natale e l'ha passato bene, questa non può essere una brutta giornata.

"Ma sei pazzo??", "32 messaggi", "Mi hai fatto preoccupare".

Alessio sospira di sollievo per un attimo. Vorrebbe dire a Gennaro che è lui che l'ha fatto preoccupare, che non gli ha risposto per tutto il giorno e stava per scoppiare a piangere dal nervosismo di fronte a tutti, ma ora sorride soltanto davanti allo schermo del cellulare. Il sorriso s'infrange però subito dopo, quando lo "sta scrivendo..." appare sotto al nome di Genn, perché non è detto che tutto non sia perduto.

"Sono a casa adesso", "Mi spieghi cosa cazzo sarebbe dovuto succedere al pranzo di Natale di tanto sconvolgente??!".

Alessio aggrotta le sopracciglia di fronte allo schermo e rimane così per un po', come se Gennaro potesse vederlo, e sorride nuovamente soddisfatto quando lo "sta scrivendo..." ritorna.

"Mi hanno regalato un'altra edizione del ritratto di dorian gray", "Ho passato tutto a Lexie come al solito", "Rispondi ja", "Quando mi dai il tuo regalo?".

Il volto di Alessio si anima. Non vede l'ora di avere la maglietta che gli ha promesso di Paolo Nutini tra le mani – e di vederlo, anche, e di raccontargli tutto su ciò che è successo oggi.

"Andiamo alla festa con Antonio".

Alessio storce il naso. Ritiene che il Natale non sia un giorno per ubriacarsi e ballare, è una specie di credenza che ha elaborato negli anni fin da quando era piccolo, evolvendola dallo stare in famiglia al passarlo tranquillamente senza troppe cerimonie poco caste.

"Io non voglio venire".

"Allora sei vivo", "Portami ja non voglio finire in macchina con gente che non conosco".

"Non è per quello che ci vai?".

Ad Alessio si ghiaccia lo sguardo. Non sa come l'abbia presa Gennaro al momento, ma sicuramente lui la immaginava come una cosa cattiva e tagliente – senza essere del tutto sicuro sul perché abbia reagito così. Forse è che proprio non vuole che Gennaro ci vada, è successo troppe volte che lo lasciasse fare e che si ritrovasse il giorno dopo con un vuoto in mezzo allo stomaco da coprire. È successo troppe volte che Alessio fingesse che non gli importasse e che fosse troppo buono con lui e con il mondo – questo forse succede sempre, ecco.

"Sta scrivendo..." e "online" si alternano più volte, poi se ne esce con un "Ho chiesto ad Antonio , contento?".

"Così come te lo do il regalo?".

Dopotutto non è solo non andando con lui che eviterà quella mancanza non prenderà spazio in lui, ne sussegue sempre qualcosa. C'è sempre Gennaro con una nuova storia, – che non gli racconta direttamente ma che sente in giro – un nuovo numero di telefono e uno strano sorriso misto a quello stesso vuoto che si fa largo nella pancia di Alessio. E non basta, no, a volte Gennaro si lamenta pure e sta a lui ascoltarlo. Non gli dice mai ciò che è esattamente successo con quella ragazza, ma rimane sul vago con frasi come "Ero così confuso e ubriaco", "Non mi piace fare così, ma quando capita ho l'istinto di andare avanti" e "Sto male Alè". Ad Alessio non basta quella stretta allo stomaco, deve anche subirsi quella del compagno e tentare di tirargli su il morale – di solito finendo con l'insultarlo e peggiorando drasticamente la situazione.

"Me lo dai un altro giorno".

Non gli può dire che non vuole che ci vada, che lo rinchiuderebbe anche in cantina a pane e acqua pur di non farlo andare, ma forse può evitare qualche danno e tenerlo a bada sul campo – come d'altronde tenta di fare da qualche settimana a questa parte.

"Vabbè, ti porto io".

"Bravo".

***

«Ciao. Ma siamo solo io e te?»

Gennaro lo ha aspettato dietro alla porta di casa e appena ha fermato la macchina davanti al vialetto è uscito di corsa per evitare il più possibile il freddo della serata ed entrare velocemente. Questa è stata la prima cosa che ha notato.

«Eh.» risponde secco il moro premendo sull'acceleratore, «Hai detto che non vuoi stare con gente che non conosci.»

«Però ci sei tu.»

Gennaro lo guarda per qualche secondo tentando di fargli notare la sua espressione saccente per render l'idea, ma Alessio continua a tenere lo sguardo rigido sulla strada. Non l'ha guardato da quando si è seduto accanto a lui, sul posto del passeggero, e gli ha semplicemente squadrato il giubbotto in finto camoscio rovinato e gli anfibi chiari.

«Alè, non capisci mai niente!» esclama tentando di attirare la sua attenzione.

«Ti scoccia stare da solo con me?» sbuffa inarcando un sopracciglio.

Gennaro incrocia le braccia e appoggia i piedi sul cruscotto. Alessio gli direbbe volentieri di toglierli immediatamente, ma la sua mente ha appena elaborato una risposta che non può rovinare da un rimprovero.

«Lo sai che non è vero.» borbotta il biondino, riferendosi chiaramente a cose che nessuno dei due ha il coraggio di nominare esplicitamente, in questo momento.

È che non si sono mai dichiarati nemmeno a loro stessi, che non hanno mai avuto il coraggio di parlarne e che dopo i peccaminosi atti fingevano di nulla – fallendo ogni volta ridicolmente, ma ignorando il più possibile anche questo.

«Allora perché non facciamo a meno di andare e festeggiamo da soli da qualche parte?», è solo adesso che gira la testa e lo guarda negli occhi, per poi sobbalzare un pochino. «Ma come cazzo ti sei vestito?»

«Che c'è? Avevo freddo!» protesta.

«Io non ti porto in giro così, cos'hai? I pantaloni di flanella anche?»

«Sei uno stronzo!» grida prima di riappoggiare i piedi a terra, raddrizzare la schiena e di assumere un'aria assorta guardando fuori. «Alè, ma che fai?» mormora. Alessio non esce dalla rotonda sulla strada giusta, e nemmeno su una delle sbagliate, semplicemente torna indietro e sorride serafico. «Sei uno stronzo!»

«L'hai già detto.» ghigna squadrandolo di nuovo. «Sei davvero _inguardabile_.»

«E cosa fai?» sbuffa, «Mi porti a cambiarmi?»

Alessio scuote la testa. «Ti porto da qualche parte.»

***

«Voglio chiamare Antonio.»

Gennaro ha borbottato cose incomprensibili per tutto il viaggio, e ad Alessio un po' aveva fatto male vederlo così, ma aveva continuato il suo breve viaggio fino alla piazza di Somma Vesuviana.

Alessio gli ruba prontamente il cellulare dalle mani e se lo infila in tasca, ignorando le sue proteste.

«Sta' buono, al massimo dico alle ragazze che ti scrivono di lasciarti in pace.»

Ecco, forse gli è scappato. O meglio, gli sembrava una cosa divertente da dire, ma gli è uscito meno scherzoso del previsto e ora Gennaro lo guarda con le labbra leggermente aperte e con gli occhi che esalano stupore da tutte le parti, poi sorride tornando a guardare fuori, verso il parcheggio in cui stanno entrando.

«Alè, ti devo dare il tuo regalo.» si ricorda aprendo la portiera.

Alessio non fa troppe domande, non sa dove Gennaro stia nascondendo la maglia di Nutini quando gli fa cenno di uscire e di seguirlo, ma non ha idea di dove mettere il suo pacco rettangolare mentre camminano fianco a fianco per entrare in piazza.

C'è davvero poca gente, stranamente. Alessio le ricorda benissimo tutte le sere e le notti in cui lui e Gennaro erano lì, con i loro amici o senza, e in cui non potevano fare nulla per le troppe persone presenti.

«Perché non c'è nessuno?» piagnucola il biondo.

«Perché è Natale. Ma non hai detto che non vuoi stare con gente che non conosci?»

«Ma ci sei tu.» ripete di nuovo girando la testa a guardarlo.

Questa volta Alessio incrocia i suoi occhi e si lascia mettere in difficoltà dalle sopracciglia alzate, in attesa di una reazione, le pupille tranquille che lo guardano scaricando su di lui tutta la pressione dell'attimo e le labbra serrate, convinte di aver fatto una delle più grandi dichiarazioni o frasi ad effetto che siano mai esistite.

«Allora che differenza fa se ci sono gli altri?»

La differenza c'è e c'è sempre stata. Con le persone attorno sono quasi costretti a mantenere le distanze quanto basta, a lanciarsi solamente qualche sguardo o qualche parola, ma da soli non hanno alcuna sicura. Se sono da soli potrebbe succedere di tutto, potrebbero litigare come potrebbero confessarsi amore eterno, potrebbero cominciare ad urlare come potrebbero sugellarsi silenzi tendenti ad infinito, potrebbe succedere tutto come potrebbe non succedere niente. E non c'è modo di predire o evitare nulla, sono sempre senza redini e cadono – a volte si gettano, a volte vengono spinti – in questa tremenda e bellissima sensazione d'incertezza inevitabile.

Gennaro non risponde, infila le mani in tasca e ne estrae un berretto che caccia in testa e una scatoletta di metallo contenente tutto l'occorrente per qualche canna – eccetto l'erba, che basta a malapena per una. Alessio lo guarda appoggiarsi alla ringhiera della minuscola ma decisamente troppo luminosa ruota panoramica che hanno montato unicamente per fare scena, e segue ogni suo movimento mentre compone minuziosamente un tubicino sottile e lungo. Non ci vuole molto tempo prima che ne lecchi la lunghezza e lo sigilli, e che glielo mostri fiero come fa sempre. È quasi sicuro che in macchina troverà il modo per fumare qualcos'altro, e che canticchierà qualche canzone alla radio aspirando il fumo in uno dei suoi frequenti e disastrosi tentativi di imitare Salmo in "L'Alba".

Lo vede stringere la canna tra le labbra carnose e leggermente secche, e circondarla con le mani messe a scodella per evitare che l'aria invernale spenga l'accendino nero mentre dà vita al consumo.

Torna a camminare con quella tra due dita e il fumo che esce dalla bocca.

«Che cos'è?»

Gennaro alza le spalle e aspira di nuovo.

«L'ho fregata ad Antonio.»

«Se lo sa ti ammazza.» dice tranquillamente usando l'indice e il medio per afferrargliela di bocca, lasciandolo fare un altro tiro e poi prendendola per sé. «Ma fa schifo.» esala dopo averla provata. La vana incoscienza di Gennaro durerà al massimo un'ora, dopo averla finita.

«Eh, se no m'ammazzava davvero.» mormora guardandolo. «È mia Alè.»

Gliela sfila dalle labbra velocemente, riportandola alle sue. Alessio lo guarda storto mentre l'altro chiude gli occhi e si rilassa un po'. Così facendo sbatterà sicuramente contro un palo, o inciamperà sui suoi passi com'è già successo altre volte, perciò ci sta attento il moro. Controlla l'andazzo delle sue gambe sottili nei pantaloni pesanti, che rimanga in equilibrio e che non sbandi da qualche parte. Si sofferma per un secondo sul viso vissuto, sui segni delle occhiaie che stanno via via sparendo e sulle labbra gonfie che si aprono e si chiudono. Che Gennaro non è affatto brutto l'ha constatato fin dal principio, ma non è male ribadirlo, qualche volta.

D'un tratto le gambine si fermano, la canna viene presa tra le dita e portata lontano dalla bocca, lungo i fianchi, e gli occhi blu del compagno si spalancano e lo guardano per attirare tutta la sua attenzione. Lo vede frugare di nuovo nelle tasche ed estrarne un'orrenda bustina rivestita malamente da carta natalizia. Se la rigira per qualche secondo tra le mani nascondendo la bocca ghiacciata tra la finta pecora del giubbotto, e poi gliela porge.

«Buon Natale Alè.» sorride.

Si accorge solo adesso che gli auguri non se li sono fatti nemmeno per messaggio, ma ora è concentrato sul pacchetto decisamente troppo piccolo e sottile per contenere la maglietta che gli aveva promesso. Lo squadra per un po' dopo averlo afferrato, e lo stesso fa con il viso carico di aspettativa di Gennaro.

Lo scarta velocemente lanciando qualche occhiata sconcertata al biondo davanti a sé di tanto in tanto. È quando lo scopre contenere un'altra busta bianca che il suo battito si ferma un po', e che comincia a collegare tutto. Esita per un po' prima di aprirla e di leggere di traverso, nero su giallo, il numero del biglietto.

È questione di un attimo, e Gennaro si ritrova ad essere tirato per un braccio accompagnato da un "Gè" rantolato e ad avere il mento premuto scompostamente sulla spalla di Alessio. Non ci vuole molto perché il biondo allunghi le braccia e faccia diventare quelle due pacche fraterne sulla schiena un vero e proprio abbraccio. Lo stringe un po' alla volta, facendosi aderire bene ad Alessio, e a premere le mani con fare quasi delicato.

È con una guancia poggiata sul berretto di Gennaro e le braccia attorno a lui che il moro prende i biglietti e ne legge sopra il nome "Paolo Nutini", tanto per confermare il già confermato. Due, pensa, sono solo due. Li terrà nascosti a chiunque, in qualche modo, così da non farli aumentare e lasciarli due, e magari il giorno del concerto succederà tutto e niente. Magari può succedere anche adesso.

Alessio molla un po' la presa, ma secondo Gennaro non è ancora durato abbastanza e non si scosta. Non si scosta nemmeno quando Alessio lo guarda per un secondo negli occhi, incurva le spalle e sporge il collo fino a unire le labbra con le sue. Tentano malamente entrambi di trattenere un sorriso mentre le loro bocche si muovono in sincrono per qualche secondo, lasciando completamente fermo tutto il resto del corpo – non per tensione, ma per importanza del gesto.

Era da un po' che non succedeva, che si baciassero. L'ultima volta sarà stata una settimana fa, se non di più, ed era successo per lo più per noia. Almeno così si raccontavano e si convincevano che fosse. Le labbra sottili di Alessio erano decisamente invitanti solo perché a Casa Lavica se n'erano andati tutti e ogni cosa sarebbe stata meglio che mettere a posto. Il moro non aveva opposto resistenza per lo stesso motivo, perché chi mai lo rifiuterebbe un bacio se tutto il resto sembra molto peggio? Lui no di certo.

Alessio quasi si dimentica di ciò che ha tra le mani, che gli viene sfilato in parte un attimo dopo lo stacco leggero delle loro labbra. Ora Gennaro ha gettato a terra la canna, tiene tra le dita il pacchetto rettangolare e lo guarda famelico, e quella che cresce nel petto del moro ha tutta l'aria di essere tensione.

«Gennà, il mio mica è così bello.» borbotta guardandolo scartare il regalo e alzare le spalle. Quando ha il libro tra le mani, però, la sua espressione tramuta subito in disappunto.

«Davvero? È Natale e tu mi regali un D'Avenia?» esclama scocciato.

«Tutti gli scrittori morti li hai già, di libri nuovi non ne possono scrivere, e io che devo fare?» si giustifica alzando le braccia in segno di resa. Lo guarda ancora peggio, poi si mette a squadrare anche il titolo e la copertina. Evidentemente la scritta "l'arte di essere fragili" non gli risulta un complimento alla sua persona.

«Io non sono fragile!»

«E chi l'ha detto? Era Leopardi nella prima pagina che m'ispirava a te.»

Alessio lo sa che Gennaro non è fragile. Non più di lui, almeno. Gennaro è molto più malinconico e pessimista di lui, ma negli anni ha sviluppato una corazza niente male verso il mondo, e possiede un sistema di autodifesa quasi impeccabile – ironico, pensa, visto che a livello fisico ad Alessio basterebbe soffiargli sul collo perchè prenda una delle sue incurabili malattie.

No, a livello psicologico Gennaro non è né fragile né debole, ma a Leopardi ci assomiglia: vive in una rappresentazione diversa di una vita passata a vuoto che alla fine è semplicemente immaginaria. La verità è che Alessio non l'ha sfogliato troppo, quel libro, che aveva passato troppo tempo a chiedersi cosa regalargli e che si era ritrovato con un nonnulla tra le mani. Alessio lo sa che Gennaro è troppo diverso da D'Avenia anche solo per tentare di immedesimarsi in lui o in una delle sue storie, ma crede che se anche solo provasse a leggere quel libro ne scoverebbe un po' di lui. Alessio si tramuterebbe passivamente in uno scrittore che corre appresso a Leopardi, ad un artista morto e malinconico, a Gennaro. Secondo Alessio dopo anche solo le prime dieci pagine le labbra di Gennaro prenderebbero una strana forma tendente ad un sorriso sghembo, trovandoci un Alessio che gli parla impacciatamente attraverso l'inchiostro sulle pagine.

Ad Alessio il genere di Gennaro non piace, ma quella volta "Il ritratto di Dorian Gray" l'aveva letto, e ci aveva scovato un po' di loro due in ogni cosa.

Dopo aver visto il dipinto di pagina uno Gennaro si tranquillizza un po', non è ancora del tutto sereno ma è migliorato, quando alza di nuovo gli occhi su di lui. Il nervosismo c'è, le vene indisposte non sono scomparse completamente ma glielo legge subito che darà una possibilità al suo regalo. E quando gli porge un biglietto dei suoi tentando di rimediare rimane solo lo stupore.

«Credevo ci saresti andato con Nando, tipo.» sussurra lasciando le labbra schiuse e lasciando che un luccichio gli attraversi gli occhi a tradimento. Alessio gli dà una leggera spallata.

«Invece ci andiamo io e te.»

***

«Che palle Alè! Decidi sempre tutto tu!» esclama Gennaro quando vede Alessio entrare nella via di casa sua. Aveva già deciso categoricamente dal principio di non portarlo a Casa Lavica come aveva proposto, che con quel "ho freddo" l'avrebbe portato al caldo, e non dalla birra richiesta. Questa ascesa al potere non gli dispiaceva affatto, non lo disturbava il fatto di avere in mano la destinazione, e in qualche modo la piega, che avrebbe preso la serata. Solitamente non è così, di solito è Gennaro a scegliere e lui a seguirlo per principio, per inerzia, o a fargli capire cosa voglia che scelga. Non è male stare dall'altra parte.

Alessio non replica nulla e parcheggia con agilità, al che Gennaro subito salta fuori dalla macchina, infastidito. Il moro lo segue a testa alta, sorridendo compiaciuto del fatto che l'altro si stia dirigendo verso la porta e non verso la strada per tornarsene a casa sua, anche se era un po' scontato.

Alessio continua a sorridere soddisfatto mentre lo guarda togliersi sgraziatamente il cappotto e il berretto e appenderli con quanta più noncuranza possibile sull'attaccapanni all'ingresso.

«Ma questa non è mia?»

Gennaro lo guarda stralunato per qualche secondo prima di capire e di sistemarsi meglio nell'enorme felpa nera. Risponde solamente "sì" con una scrollata di spalle, lasciando intuire tutto il resto – che non è poi molto ampio e contorto – ad Alessio.

Non ci vuole un genio per capire la predisposizione di Gennaro a rubare i vestiti più larghi del moro senza che lui nemmeno se ne accorga, e neanche a capire perché ad Alessio questo fatto non dia fastidio, ma non è tutto quello che vuole intuisca. Alessio legge un po' il suo corpo, ne studia i più minuscoli movimenti impacciati, le labbra che si preparano a parlare e che si serrano subito dopo e comincia a ponderare su tutto ciò in cui centra Gennaro che è successo durante la giornata. Quando il biondo muove uno o due passi verso la cucina non è difficile capire cosa voglia.

Alessio gli fa strada precedendolo di qualche metro, e si muove in direzione del frigo.

«Hai fame, Gè?»

Gennaro annuisce sedendosi al tavolo.

«Sì, non hai voluto comprare le frittelle prima. Lo vedi che decidi sempre tutto tu?» si lamenta allungando le braccia sul legno chiaro e poggiandoci la testa sopra. Alessio ignora del tutto la sua risposta.

«C'è la parmigiana di nonna, se vuoi.»

Il biondo annuisce nuovamente emettendo un mugolio d'assenso.

«Voglio anche uno dei tuoi _cosi_.» borbotta assonnato.

«Quali _cosi_?»

«Quelli là, dai, quelli fatti con l'erba.»

Alessio lo guarda interdetto per un po' prima di infilare la teglia nel forno ancora freddo.

«Non ho erba.»

«Non da fumare, da bere. Quelli che sembrano the.»

Il moro ancora lo guarda storto.

«Un infuso?»

«Eh.»

«Ma neanche ti piacciono!»

Gennaro alza la testa giusto il tempo per lanciargli un'occhiata di disappunto.

«Allora un the.»

***

È noia, è sempre tutta solo noia, si dicono. Un po' è difficile da spiegare, perché Alessio sta guardando la tv e Gennaro sta mangiando accanto a lui come un lupo. Il moro i pretesti ce li avrebbe per annoiarsi, – perché la replica del concerto di Natale di Assisi non raggiunge esattamente il massimo nelle sue preferenze – eppure quello che d'un tratto lascia la parmigiana sul tavolino lì di fronte, si pulisce alla meno peggio la bocca e si alza in ginocchio sul divano cominciando a mordicchiare la mascella dell'altro è Gennaro.

È strano, perché Alessio lo sa quanto il biondo sia schizzinoso, e sa anche che se prima di farlo si fosse lavato i denti in qualche modo sarebbe più tranquillo, e personalmente non sa quale sia stato il fattore scatenante, ma ora tenta solo di fermare il tremolio nervoso che ha preso possesso delle sue mani.

La linguetta calda e umida di Gennaro non impiega molto a tracciare una pesante scia fino alla sua bocca, e di infilarcisi presto. È forse una mossa un po' troppo azzardata quella di afferrargli una guancia e di alzargli la testa piano piano fino a farlo alzare in piedi assieme a lui, direttamente.

Nessuno aveva mai rifiutato un bacio dell'altro, sembrava sempre il momento più adatto una volta sentite le loro labbra unirsi, e ognuno aveva il buon senso di non tentare nulla in momenti poco opportuni o rischiosi. Sono sempre stati delle specie di lanci: uno dei due si girava e trovava la faccia dell'altro a pochi centimetri dalla sua. C'era sempre quel momento iniziale di stordimento confusionario che faceva girare la testa per i troppi pensieri incerti in così pochi attimi, ma poi lo stordimento arrivava davvero, impetuoso ma dolce, e faceva seriamente girare la testa, ma era bello. L'andare oltre era un po' meno naturale e semplice.

Gennaro si fa rigido, ma non si stacca da lui, gli appoggia le mani sugli avambracci per non cadere mentre Alessio lo fa indietreggiare di qualche passo.

«Gè,» gli sussurra all'orecchio quando un suo passo male indirizzato provoca un tonfo, «i miei sono di là, stanno dormendo.»

Mordicchia il lobo al biondo per qualche secondo, prima di mollare la presa su di lui e di notare, allontanandosi, un piacevole rossore sulle sue gote. Si trattiene dal poggiare una mano su di lui mentre sale le scale il meno impacciatamente possibile davanti a lui, e dall'accontentare le sue labbra che chiedono di più.

C'è un'incertezza tremendamente imbarazzante nel momento in cui si trova dietro a lui, appena entrati in camera, e lo vede incurvare le spalle e giocherellare con le maniche decisamente troppo lunghe della sua stessa felpa. Non è assolutamente sicuro di cosa succederà, come sempre d'altronde, ma la _cosa_ in questione è più grande del solito.

Alessio appoggia nuovamente una mano dietro al suo collo e si piazza di fronte a lui, in un tentativo di riportarli alla situazione di poco fa. Non ci aveva pensato troppo su prima, ma era piacevole. Era tremendamente piacevole e difficile da ammettere, ma baciare Gennaro era una delle cose più belle e sensazionali del suo mondo. E sinceramente sperava rimanesse solo nel suo mondo – sempre difficile da ammettere. Sentire la sua bocca completare la sua bastava per completare ogni parte di sé, era forse una delle più grandi soddisfazioni e sensazioni di pienezza che Alessio potesse mai provare – forse anche la più grande.

Forse non è solo noia, Gennaro comincia ad ammetterlo a se stesso quando disordina il bacio gentile del moro con le sue braccia allacciate a lui e con il suo premerselo e premersi contro. È perchè questo premerselo e premersi contro non ha alcuno scopo piacevole a livello fisico o illusorio, è che si accorge che è proprio Alessio, quello, e che è proprio Alessio che vuole, che mentre lo stringe e lo bacia è lui che vuole, a lui che pensa, di lui che ha bisogno.

Potrebbe giurare su se stesso che non aveva secondi fini, all'inizio, ma che tutto questo pensare a lui, al motivo per cui le loro labbra siano per l'ennesima volta attaccate, al modo in cui incastrarsi meglio con lui, lo ha portato ad altre conclusioni.

È sempre immondo porre fine ad un bacio di Alessio: lui è sempre distratto ma attento, è come se gli venisse naturale prendersi minuziosamente cura delle labbra e della lingua di Gennaro, ma con quella languidezza che rende tutto più spontaneo e senza pressione. I baci di Alessio sono perfetti per lui, forse perfetti e basta, forse è Alessio ad essere perfetto, e forse per lui, fatto sta che Gennaro potrebbe viverci e adesso che si è deciso a dire qualcosa interromperli è un dolore immenso.

«Alessio.» mugola mescolando la parola con decisamente troppi sospiri. Il resto lo pronuncia rilassando le dita che si erano precedentemente ridotte a pugni, un po' come se mollasse tutto, se stesso come la sua dignità, e si lasciasse cadere addosso ad Alessio. «Voglio farlo.»

Il moro non ha idea di come afferrarlo, quando Gennaro si lancia, assieme a tutto quello che ha, addosso a lui, non ha idea di cosa dire e di cosa fare, si sente un po' paralizzato di fronte a quella confessione. Poteva starsene benissimo zitto, Gennaro, che tanto le cose in un modo o nell'altro sarebbero andate a finire ugualmente. Ora il biondo lo guarda impassibile come sempre, come ogni volta che gli dice qualcosa che ritiene importante. Ad Alessio non piace. Gli piace Gennaro, ma quando fa così lo manderebbe volentieri a fanculo.

Gli ci vuole un po' per elaborare in che modo reagire, che Gennaro è ancora incollato a lui, che gli ha appena detto che vuole fare sesso con lui e che in questo momento, anche così imperterrito e freddo – ma tremante – sembra l'erotismo in persona.

È così che le mani calde e callose di Alessio abbandonano la vita del biondo e si posizionano sui suoi fianchi, direttamente sotto la felpa e sopra la pelle bollente, e le sue labbra tornano ad occuparsi di quelle dell'altro.

«Sei sicuro?» gli esce naturale, al che lui aggrotta le sopracciglia e lo guarda infastidito. È che è capitato qualche volta che le mani di uno finissero sul cavallo dei pantaloni dell'altro e che si spingessero più a fondo, ma un rapporto completo l'hanno avuto solo una volta, quasi costretti.

Era stato in un giorno di fine agosto in cui erano andati al fiume con Antonio, Leo e Cecio, e Alessio era appena riuscito a convincere con fatica Gennaro a tuffarsi con lui dalla cascata. Poi c'era stata l'euforia, i loro corpi completamente fradici, gli occhi di Gennaro più blu dell'acqua, i muscoli di Alessio che guizzavano e quella grotta invitante.

«Eh.» risponde secco, alzandosi in punta di piedi e stringendoselo un po' più vicino quando il moro prende a lasciare qualche bacetto sul suo collo, tentando di non arrendersi a lui così facilmente.

L'ha dovuto dire, che voleva farlo, altrimenti non avrebbe ottenuto nulla, però non sopporta che qualcuno lo veda vulnerabile o completamente perso e senza barriere, potrebbe derivarne qualcosa d'imbarazzante e lui ne ha paura. Eppure adesso la testa la lascia andare, sulla spalla di Alessio, la lascia cadere per non dover sopportare la fatica di tenerla alzata da sé, ed è un passo falso. È un passo falso perché adesso il moro non riesce ad incurvarsi abbastanza per baciarlo ancora senza prima lanciargli uno sguardo divertito, e Gennaro non se l'aspettava. Arrossisce, e prima che Alessio possa riprendere il suo lavoro si stringe ancora con più forza a lui, rendendogli impossibile il vedere la sua faccia o farsi spazio sopra le sue spalle.

«Gennà.» soffia a bassa voce poggiando una mano tra i capelli insolitamente soffici e puliti e tirandoli un po', quanto basta per fargli scollare la testa da lui di qualche centimetro e di prendergli di nuovo le labbra tra le sue, sentendoci anche rilasciare un sospiro tranquillo.

Da una parte c'è Alessio che sta amando baciare Gennaro, dall'altra Gennaro che ama essere baciato da lui, e entrambi lo farebbero anche per tutte le prossime ore, ma nessuno dei due può evitare di preoccuparsi di qualcosa che sta crescendo lentamente, e quei piccoli passi che fanno bastano per farli sbattere caoticamente contro il letto.

«Alè, spogliati.» sussurra il biondo salendo in ginocchio sul materasso. Alessio lo guarda senza capire per un attimo quando la mano di Gennaro finisce sulla sua spalla e «Girati, però.»

Così fa, non si pone troppi dubbi o altro, il moro si spoglia lentamente davanti a lui, dandogli le spalle, solo a mezzo metro di distanza e con un rumore confusionario dietro. Quando tutti i vestiti sono stati lanciati ad occhio e croce su una sedia, Alessio ha il palmo di Gennaro e le sue dita ben aperte premute al centro della schiena, e quando abbassa sbadatamente lo sguardo nota che a terra sono disordinatamente riposti anche i vestiti del biondo, compresi i boxer ocra.

Non esita un secondo prima di girarsi di nuovo, e l'altro non perde tempo a fargli chiudere gli occhi in un altro bacio, impedendogli forse una delle viste più paradisiache che potrebbe mai incontrare. La mano fresca del biondo è scivolata dalla schiena al braccio di Alessio, e l'altra gli afferra sbieca una guancia, per evitare che possa scostarsi. E Alessio non si scosta ma trova un modo di poterlo osservare ugualmente: tiene le mani sulla sua vita e la spinge verso il basso, e nel momento in cui Gennaro, convinto che lui lo segua e si stenda su di lui sul letto, si lascia appoggiare delicatamente sul materasso, lui rimane dritto con la schiena e lo guarda.

Quando arrossisce nuovamente e si trova completamente nudo davanti a lui con l'impossibilità di muoversi, – un po' per la posizione, un po' per la paralisi – Gennaro è sicuro che tutta la fortezza che aveva attorno sia andata a puttane, e che forse lo aveva fatto già dal momento in cui Alessio è entrato nella sua vita e non se n'è mai accorto.

Si sente andare a fuoco quando il moro gli prende una mano tra le sue e ci posa un bacio, tentando di rilasciare nell'aria quanta più rassicurazione possibile. Il biondo lo sa, lo sa bene dove le labbra del moro sono andate a posarsi, sa che quando gli capita che sono soli e quelle cose succedono, Alessio gli prende la mano e comincia ad accarezzarne la pelle morbida attorno a quel minuscolo neo in alto sul palmo, in mezzo al medio e all'anulare, che ha una fissa per una sua caratteristica tanto piccina e che adesso è proprio a quello che stanno puntando le sue labbra, mentre fissa il suo intero corpo di sottecchi e con uno scintillio nello sguardo.

Appoggia l'altra mano accanto alla testa di Gennaro, e si abbassa a stampargli un bacio sulle labbra; il biondo decide tutto d'un tratto che se lo farà bastare fino all'orgasmo, e si gira a pancia in giù nascondendo il viso.

Ora tocca ad Alessio arrossire, è cosciente del fatto che Gennaro sappia che l'unica sua esperienza sia stata lui, e che per il biondo sia lo stesso, è a conoscenza di tutta la tensione che sta accumulando e ha paura di sbagliare qualcosa. C'è quel corpicino sottile e fragile sotto di lui e teme di spezzarlo o di fargli male.

Quando comincia ad accarezzargli la schiena assieme ad un "va tutto bene?" vede i suoi pugni stringersi e il suo sedere fremere, e subito dopo annuire non scoprendo il viso nemmeno per un secondo con precisione millimetrica.

«Non hai ancora fatto nulla.» sbotta.

Vorrebbe poter dire che quel lubrificante e quei preservativi che prende dal cassetto non li ha da quel giorno al fiume, nella speranza che un'esperienza del genere potesse ricapitare, ma sarebbe inutile mentire a se stesso.

«Aspetta!» sente mormorare. Gennaro alza la schiena sorreggendosi con le braccia, in una curva strana che evidenzia magnificamente il suo sedere, causa anche poi del piccolo rimprovero non verbale fatto allo sguardo voglioso di Alessio lì. Il biondo gli prende di mano la bottiglietta e lo fulmina di nuovo. «È ghiacciato! Tu questo coso dentro di me non lo metti.»

Il moro sbuffa – sa perfettamente che i suoi sono solo capricci insensati e gratuiti – e lo spinge di nuovo contro il materasso, borbottando «Vedrò cosa inventarmi.», e allora non ci vuole molto perché il dito medio di Alessio entri con agilità tra le sue labbra, e successivamente si spinga attraverso l'entrata stretta di Gennaro. È in un attimo anche che il biondo afferra l'altra mano del moro nella sua e incrocia le dita stringendo con forza.

«Tutto bene?» sussurra spingendosi più avanti, per lasciargli qualche bacio sul collo, facendogli alzare la testa quanto basta per fargli scoprire gli occhi lucidi. Gennaro vorrebbe dirgli di non lasciargli segni addosso, ma in questo momento annuisce soltanto e torna a premere la testa contro il materasso per allungare il collo il più possibile e farlo continuare. Gli piacerebbe dire che le mani di Alessio adesso gli danno solamente un leggero fastidio, e che è per questo che sta stingendo compulsivamente le lenzuola tra le dita, ma è così tremendamente _eccitato_ che tutto il dolore è sovrastato dalla magnifica idea del moro così vicino a lui.

Quel "cazzo" mugolato non tarda ad arrivare quando Alessio ha cominciato a muovere le dita già da un po', e lo spingere il sedere contro la sua mano è il segno che stabilizza il completo affidamento di Gennaro a lui. La faccia è stata scoperta di nuovo appena il moro ha preso a cancellare ogni attrito tra i suoi polpastrelli e il biondo, e ha quell'espressione che ha tutto di teso e rilassato assieme. Alessio lo sa che l'altro ha paura del mondo, che è decisamente troppo vulnerabile per essere a suo agio adesso, ma ci sono quelle piccole carezze del pollice sulla sua mano che infondono a lui stesso serenità, ed è del tutto confuso.

Quando gli occhioni azzurri e _mostruosamente innocenti_ di Gennaro si posano sui suoi, è quasi certo di non vederci più. È terrificante come si sia completamente dimenticato di se stesso preoccupandosi del biondo, pensa, e come adesso quell'occhiata appagata sia così travolgente. È allora che sfila il medio da lui e si appoggia delicatamente sulla sua schiena, subendosi qualche lamento di vita breve. Vita breve perché appena il bacino di Alessio aderisce a lui si accorge dell'erezione promettente che preme verso il suo sedere, e lo spinge nuovamente in alto – senza evitare di ottenere qualche occhiata maliziosa in cambio che viene messa a tacere con qualche grugnito infastidito.

«Gennà...» gli soffia all'orecchio accarezzandogli piano i capelli spettinatati. Prende qualche respiro profondo prima di continuare. «Devo usare il lubrificante adesso, a meno che tu...»

Ci vuole un po' di tempo perché Gennaro capisca e lo guardi inorridito.

«Non ti farò un pompino!» esclama quasi offeso, sfilando sgraziatamente la mano dalla sua e usando il braccio per rifilargli una gomitata assestata male. Il biondo proprio non capisce come faccia il moro ora a esalare con nonchalance quella risata cristallina e così poco virile senza alcun problema.

È con quello stesso sorriso che ne rimane che lo guarda e pronuncia dolcemente «Dovresti alzarti un po'.»

Gennaro lo guarda per qualche secondo mentre si toglie i boxer e si infila con maestria il preservativo, prima di issarsi sulle spalle e sulle ginocchia e alzare il fondoschiena, lasciando un braccio poggiato accanto alle gambe, con la mano aperta in bella vista. È tremendamente imbarazzato per la posizione, ma decide di non trattenersi minimamente dal guardarlo incantato mentre trattiene il fiato tentando di usare il lubrificante alla meno peggio possibile. Quando alza lo sguardo e gli sorride appena appoggiando i polpastrelli un po' impregnati sui glutei potrebbe svenire stordito. Sposta gli occhi da lui e li chiude stringendo un pugno – l'altra mano deve essere assolutamente a disposizione di Alessio, invece. È quando lo sente sistemarsi meglio dietro di lui che in testa gli balena l'idea geniale per cui avrebbe potuto mettersi a carponi, invece che in quella posa del tutto sconcertante, ma appena prova a muovere un muscolo sente premere il membro del moro contro di lui, e si dice che è troppo tardi.

Nel momento in cui Alessio lo penetra Gennaro pensa che è lui che l'ha voluto, che non può tirarsi indietro e che forse ha rovinato tutto quanto. Forse verrà troppo presto e il moro lo prenderà in giro, lo crederà strano e si spaventerà, non gli rivolgerà più la parola. Si sta di nuovo cimentando in quella catastrofica ricerca del piacere, e il fatto che questa volta gli sembri straordinariamente di farlo con la persona giusta lo devasta. È che forse Alessio sta davvero cercando l'orgasmo e basta, e di lui in questo momento non può importargliene poi tanto, forse dietro a quel sorriso non si cela amore ma voglia.

Ecco, quando l'ingombrante presenza ha già occupato qualche centimetro in lui e non ha più bisogno di essere indirizzata, sente le dita del moro scivolare delicatamente dal suo interno gomito alla sua mano, e poi stringerla gentilmente. È adesso che la mente di Gennaro si svuota, le sue labbra prendono una piega verso l'alto e il suo corpo si rilassa del tutto, pronto ad accogliere Alessio.

Il biondo può abituarsi ad ogni millimetro grazie alla lentezza e alla premura che il moro ci mette, e quando è completamente dentro rilasciano entrambi un sospiro – cosa che fa innervosire Gennaro e sorridere Alessio.

«Stai bene?»

Il moro ce la mette tutta per sembrare preoccupato e cordiale, ma l'altro la legge benissimo la saccenza. Anche se fosse il migliore attore di sempre – e non lo è affatto – il biondo è troppo bravo a leggergli dentro, quasi come Alessio fa con lui. Quasi come Alessio _ha appena fatto_ con lui capendo che il suo sospiro era tutto piacere e niente dolore, e adesso lo sente benissimo il compiacimento mal nascosto nel suo tono, un po' come se lo stesse istigando e prendendo in giro. Eppure c'è quel qualcosa, quel sorrisino che vede anche senza doverlo guardare, quel divertimento appena accennato, dosato bene e amalgamato con la giusta serietà, che questa volta non lo fanno offendere.

Di nuovo Gennaro non risponde, finge di non cogliere alcuna presa in giro e si gira a sorridergli. Ancora non ha smesso di accarezzargli il dorso della mano con il pollice, ed il moro inizia a pensare che non se stia nemmeno rendendo conto, che gli venga naturale. A lui invece viene naturale muoversi leggermente avanti e indietro, per tastare il territorio, e se ne accorge solo dall'aumentare di velocità delle carezze, e quando inizia a metterci del suo c'è quel "sì Alè" d'incoraggiamento sussurrato appena con il fiato mozzato che lo fa impazzire.

È passato un po' di tempo, forse quasi un minuto, da quando Alessio sta entrando e uscendo da Gennaro con un ritmo sempre più veloce, ma sempre troppo lento per soddisfarli. Non aveva badato alla posizione in cui stava, aveva continuato a fare ciò che faceva senza pensarci troppo - notando anche che accarezzandogli la natica su cui tiene la mano come supporto i suoi sospiri sono diventati veri e propri ansiti, e si è lasciato andare anche lui. Adesso che sono aumentati di nuovo trasformandosi in degli "ahh" del tutto definiti - sempre con la giusta cautela perchè i suoi sono pur sempre di là a dormire – e apre gli occhi per capirne il motivo, trova quelli del biondo su di lui.

Gennaro _deve assolutamente fare qualcosa_. Il moro non sta per venire, l'espressione del tutto imbarazzata non glielo lascia fare e _non doveva girarsi_. Ha ceduto alla tentazione, ha voltato la testa nella sua direzione ed è rimasto sconvolto. Alessio in ginocchio dietro di lui, con una mano sul suo gluteo e con gli occhi chiusi è una visione troppo afrodisiaca da sopportare. Sono soprattuto quei movimenti del bacino, quello spingere il sedere in fuori quando va indietro e il premere il ventre in alto quando va avanti che lo disarmano completamente, e quell'espressione concentrata e persa allo stesso tempo non aiuta. Adesso che ha aperto gli occhi e ha scovato i suoi è ancora peggio, ma fortunatamente si placa un po', arrossendo.

«Alè, vieni qui?» mormora tirandogli appena la mano che già stringe nella sua, e istantaneamente al suo chinare la schiena quasi a farla aderire alla sua lascia cedere le gambe e lo fa finire disteso sopra di lui – quando prima credeva che si sarebbe fatto bastare un bacio fino all'orgasmo non si rendeva conto di cosa volesse dire. Si è accertato che il moro fosse bene dentro di lui prima di chiamarlo, ora non vuole che si muova e lui non lo fa – sorride quando si accorge di aver dato per scontato che Alessio lo capisse al volo.

Il moro stacca per un attimo il palmo e le dita dalle sue per prenderlo da sopra il dorso e portarlo accanto alla nuca di Gennaro, lui invece è voltato dall'altra parte, la mascella è sorretta lievemente dall'altra mano di Alessio, così da lasciare le sue labbra schiuse in bella vista e in una posizione tale che quelle del moro ci arrivino facilmente a lasciarci tanti piccoli baci, prima che il biondo dia il via ad un altro bacio, questa volta più lungo e completo di lingua e denti.

È con un altro sorriso insensato di Gennaro che s'interrompe, e Alessio sorride di rimando. Finiscono a guardarsi negli occhi con le labbra all'insù senza dire nulla, studiandosi per bene e senza dare peso al membro del moro che pulsa e al sedere del biondo che freme.

«Vorrei stare così per tutta la vita.» mormora Gennaro portando le dita della mano libera a giocare con il labbro inferiore di Alessio, che lo lascia fare senza alcuna esitazione e chiude anche gli occhi per qualche secondo.

«Non fa male?» chiede piano riaprendoli, trovando a pochi centimetri quelli blu e lucenti del biondo a fissarlo tranquilli. Sta scrivendo una canzone, su quegli occhi. Per ora sono solo bozze, ma un giorno sarà su un album mal camuffata. La spaccerà per altro, per una ragazza di turno o per un significato che andrà oltre Gennaro, ma è sui suoi occhi e tutto quello che dicono che parlerà, magari anche senza citarli o parlarne.

«No, è bellissimo. Sto benissimo.» scandisce bene, sempre sottovoce. Alessio deve capire bene. Deve capire bene che non fa male, che è bellissimo e che sta benissimo, altrimenti non andrebbe bene.

Dopo qualche altro lungo bacio il moro torna a guardarlo negli occhi.

«Facciamo presto, va bene?»

È più bello e importante stare così, fermi, a baciarsi, a sentire Alessio che s'ingrossa e fa pressione involontariamente, solo perché il biondo gli fa questo effetto, ed è bello sentire Gennaro stretto attorno a sé e non farci niente, lasciarlo così a contrarsi ogni tanto, a qualche bacio un po' più spinto del resto, e goderselo senza una fine. Però non è del tutto consono, questo, dovrebbero davvero venire e concludere, magari continueranno a baciarsi – e se si vuole esagerare _ad amarsi_ – più tardi, magari non così intimamente, ma potrebbero rifare tutto, un giorno. Per questo Alessio l'ha chiesto, per questo Gennaro ha capito, per questo ora si mette a carponi come aveva pensato prima e lascia che il moro finisca di fare l'amore con lui il prima possibile.

Alessio ce la vuole mettere davvero tutta per _fare presto_ e finire tutto, per arrivare dritto al punto e tentare velocemente di sorpassare la fase della ricerca del massimo piacere e raggiungerlo, per poi potersi dedicare a cose meno delicate e più leggere.

Sorride quando in testa gli balena il pensiero che non sono alla festa, sta facendo l'amore con Gennaro, che sono assieme e che di conseguenza "non è stata una brutta giornata". Vede il biondo girare il capo e allungare il collo per guardarlo perché il suo sorriso l'ha percepito ed ha il piccolo timore che stia ridendo di lui, ma appena incrocia il suo sguardo la piccola ruga di preoccupazione in mezzo alla fronte sparisce.

Alessio si distrae di nuovo, ha continuato a distrarsi finora e non è nemmeno sicuro che sia normale. È che Gennaro non va preso tutto intero, si finisce per distrarsi perdendosi in un suo particolare e dimenticare tutto il resto. Adesso _lo sta prendendo_ tutto intero e continua a scordarsi completamente di ciò che lo circonda e di ciò che sta facendo, ora impegnato a fantasticare sulla massa bionda e disordinata di capelli che ha davanti – magari aggiunge anche qualche strofa alla canzone sui suoi occhi, magari ora sarebbe troppo palese che sta parlando di lui. Si accorge di essersi distratto nuovamente quando gli esce un sospiro dalle labbra e nel farlo si spinge con più decisione dentro di lui, sente girare la testa e un "Alè" acuto gli arriva forte e chiaro dentro alle orecchie.

«Ancora.» sussurra Gennaro, tentando di controllare il tono stridulo che ora ha preso la sua voce. Il suo pollice sulla mano di Alessio ora si è fermato, la stringe solamente il più forte possibile mentre il respiro si fa del tutto affannato e aspetta paziente che il moro compia di nuovo lo stesso gesto, mentre lui invece se ne sta fermo ad adorare la sua schiena che si alza e si abbassa.

Un discorso adesso il biondo non sarebbe in grado di farlo, o forse non ne avrebbe il coraggio, perciò Alessio si rimprovera mentalmente e chiude gli occhi, dicendosi che deve smetterla e fare finire tutto.

Adesso si impegna davvero, cerca a tentoni il membro di Gennaro e lo accarezza a ritmo delle spinte, e tra gemiti, baci umidi alla sua schiena, strette di mano e un biondino che si gira a guardarlo negli occhi per avvertirlo, vengono entrambi e cadono uno sopra l'altro.

Alessio non ha perso un attimo, appena Gennaro si è trascinato in avanti per arrivare ad appoggiare la testa sul cuscino, per ricominciare a lasciargli una miriade di baci addosso, ovunque le sue labbra riescano ad arrivare mentre si tira accanto a lui, che è steso su un fianco dandogli le spalle. Quando il moro smette di baciarlo e prende ad accarezzargli il profilo dalle spalle ai fianchi, il biondo non dà segni di vita. Rimane completamente immobile e si ricopre di una freddezza riluttante. Alessio non sa se sia perché gli legge dentro o perché gli viene naturale, ma non si scoraggia e non molla, continua ad accarezzare la pelle che si fa via via meno sudata e ascolta il suo respiro sempre più sereno.

«Com'è stato?» gli sussurra all'orecchio, avvicinandosi nuovamente appena lo sente del tutto tranquillo.

Gennaro non risponde. Il moro lo sente solo deglutire e prende a baciare lievemente la sua guancia senza guardarlo direttamente – tanto per non mettergli pressione, non si sa mai che s'innervosisca, scappi e che non lo voglia più vedere. Deve stare attento.

«Peggio di quando sei ubriaco in discoteca con le ragazze o uguale?»

È orrendo da dire, eppure questa volta il biondo tra le sue parole e il suo tono non riesce a captare nulla. Alessio è completamente rilassato e non c'è tensione o disprezzo in quello che pronuncia. Non rende comunque facilissimo rispondere.

Prende un lungo respiro e «È stato meglio.» mormora piegando per un secondo la testa di lato, per farsi vedere il viso un po' di più, farsi notare e concentrare la sua attenzione su di sé come quando sono in giro in mezzo alla gente, anche se adesso i suoi occhi li ha già addosso. Ha addosso i suoi occhi e le sue labbra, che gli percorrono gentilmente e dolcemente gli zigomi e scendono fino al collo, tra una parola e l'altra.

«Gè, puoi dirmelo. Fingi di non aver appena fatto sesso con me. Raccontami com'è andata.» soffia nel frattempo.

Appena una mano si ferma sul bacino Gennaro la raccoglie e incrocia le dita alle sue, di nuovo.

«È stato bellissimo.»

Non gli esce bene, ma d'altronde non voleva uscisse bene. Che è stato bellissimo non doveva nemmeno dirlo, probabilmente. Fa intuire il bastimento di pensieri che l'ha assalito appena dopo l'orgasmo, non va bene. Magari dietro al "bellissimo" c'è qualcosa che non ci dovrebbe essere e deve starne alla larga.

Dal pensarlo, s'intende, mica da Alessio. Non scherziamo.

***

Alessio sta entrando in camera sua, sono le due di notte. Ha addosso i pantaloni della tuta e la sua felpa nera, quella che prima aveva Gennaro – "Metti la mia" era stata l'unica cosa che gli aveva detto dopo le miriadi di parole che il moro gli aveva fatto franare addosso prima di uscire, perchè non si sa mai. "Torno subito. Tu vestiti che fa freddo. Non muoverti da qui, va bene? E non fare rumore che i miei sono di là. Mi ascolti Gè? Copriti. Prendi i miei vestiti e mettiti qualcosa di pesante. Io vado in bagno e poi in cucina, giuro che tornerò prima che tu te ne accorga" ripetuto due o tre volte in svariati modi diversi, ad esempio.

Ha due tazze in mano e chiude la porta con una mossa del bacino, sbattendola alla faccia del "non fare baccano che i miei dormono", ma Gennaro non gli rinfaccia nulla. Non si è coperto, ha addosso il maglione grigio che prima indossava Alessio e un paio dei suoi boxer neri, ma non ha né i pantaloni né le coperte. Non si è mosso, però. È esattamente nella posizione in cui l'ha lasciato, in cui è stato per tutto il tempo precedente.

«Gennà?» lo chiama avvicinandosi alla parte da cui è girato e rimane in piedi di fronte a lui, potrebbe sedersi sulla sedia lì accanto ma per ora decide di no. Il biondo ancora non si muove, continua a guardare fisso davanti a sé, verso l'abat jour sul comodino. «Ti ho portato il tè.»

Alessio poggia la tazza davanti ai suoi occhi, che lentamente si strizzano, tirando con loro tutta la faccia, che si arriccia mentre i suoi arti tentano di stiracchiarsi – il tutto in un modo insolitamente adorabile. Forse è solo il moro che lo guarda un po' diversamente, ora.

«Voglio uno dei tuoi cosi d'erba.» piagnucola. È che dovrebbe essere stancante e insopportabile e il moro lo adora ancora di più.

«Ti ho portato anche quello.» e appoggia una seconda tazza sul comodino, al che Gennaro lo guarda stupito. Gli sembrava così bello e perfetto anche quella volta al fiume, forse è proprio lui ad esserlo in _certi momenti_ e non Alessio a stare diventando pazzo. Fatto sta che ora quegli occhioni enormi e azzurrissimi lo guardano sorpreso e si sta infatuando di lui ancora una volta, e non va bene.

Qualcosa sostituisce presto lo stupore nei suoi occhi, ora, qualcosa di male ma rimediabile, una specie di mancanza mista a rammarico, Alessio li ha visti tante volte ma mai assieme. Si avvicina un po' a lui e gli accarezza dolcemente i capelli, vedendo quella _cosa_ crescere dentro di lui e poi venire fuori. Gennaro si alza a sedere e tende finalmente le braccia verso di lui, con un'urgenza nelle mani che lascia a desiderare. È con un fugace bacio su una spalla che il moro si getta su di lui e poi lo stringe.

«È stato strano.» mormora il biondo. «È stato bellissimo.» aggiunge. Non l'ha mai sentito dire nulla del genere, non con queste parole o con quel tono spezzato ma rassicurato. Vuole pensare sia lui stesso a rassicurarlo. Stringe di più le braccia, e le sfrega per bene su e giù sulla sua schiena. «Ho paura.»

Uno sbuffo leggero riempie l'aria, rimbomba nelle orecchie di Gennaro più e più volte, e per un secondo teme il peggio. Solo per un secondo perchè presto l'abbraccio si allenta, vede il suo sorriso felice e capisce che per lui è lo stesso. Questa sera parlano a sguardi e quello è uno sguardo contento e appagato. E bellissimo. Alessio è sempre bello ma oggi è bellissimo. È questione di un altro secondo che il moro l'ha trascinato sulla sedia accanto al letto, a cavalcioni su di lui, e l'abbraccio si è stretto di nuovo ma non come prima: devono avere spazio per baciarsi. E poi spazio perchè Gennaro possa sorridere e allontanarsi un po'.

«Buon Natale Alè.» mormora, ed è forse la frase più scontata e banale di tutte ma Alessio ride lo stesso. Hanno le fronti attaccate e stanno entrambi facendo il possibile per non ridere troppo forte. È una risata senza senso, la loro, ma va bene lo stesso, e continuano a ridere senza fiato per un po', con i visi vicinissimi e scontrandoli ogni tanto anche solo per sbaglio.

«Non è stata una brutta giornata.» sussurra Alessio a voce spezzata, e allora comincia un'altra risata insensata da parte del biondo, che coinvolge anche l'altro e di nuovo rimangono a sobbalzare all'unisono stretti assieme. «Non...» dice riprendendo fiato e accarezzandogli una gamba, «Non hai messo i pantaloni.»

Gennaro lo ignora, approfitta del momento di ripresa per baciarlo ancora, e riesce straordinariamente a non sorridere e interrompere tutto, stavolta. Non sa con certezza perchè non l'abbia fatto, perchè sia rimasto in boxer senza troppe esitazioni. Forse cercava di vedere se su Alessio avrebbe fatto ancora un certo effetto, forse per provocarlo. Forse è proprio entrato nella parte – non sa se della ragazza innocente o della troia, in ogni caso se ne vergogna un po'. Tranne in questo, adesso se ne dimentica e si lascia trasportare da Alessio. Da Alessio che gli tira gentilmente le ciocche di capelli senza fargli male, da Alessio che lo riporta lentamente a letto accanto a sé senza smettere di baciarlo, da Alessio che gli rimbocca le coperte e lo guarda raggiante e stanco allo stesso tempo.

Il moro nemmeno ci pensa al fatto che sia tutto insolito tra loro due, per lui adesso ci sono solo gli occhi di Gennaro e la canzone su di loro, le sue labbra e il fatto che dovrà appende un po' di vischio in giro. A lui personalmente importa poco di come andrà a finire in seguito, ad Alessio piace di più vivere il momento – in questo caso poi, è inevitabile. Così come se lo facesse da sempre lo guarda ancora una volta negli occhi finchè nemmeno i suoi non sorridono sereni, e che non ci voglia troppo tempo era inaspettato, ma se anche fosse stato diversamente avrebbe fatto di tutto per liberargli la mente da tutto ciò che non sono loro due.

Un pensiero inevitabile è che _lo ama_ , quando si perde nuovamente nei suoi occhi e ci rimane immerso anche mentre li chiudono entrambi. _Lo ama_ quando i suoi baci sottili lo fanno distrarre perfino dagli occhi, quando la morbidezza delle sue labbra è talmente dolce e delicata che lascia che tutto si spinga solo fino a lì: non approfondisce nulla e a malapena ricambia. Si gode ogni piccolo movimento e allunga un braccio verso la sua testa. _Lo ama_ e non sa in che modo, ma adesso è l'unica cosa che sente premere in petto e che vuole lasciare assalire il suo corpo.

Appena le dita arrivano ai capelli di Gennaro lui apre gli occhi e alza il capo tirandogli la manica dell'altro braccio con fare da bambino. Non si dicono nulla da qualche minuto e non hanno intenzione di farlo, in silenzio stanno bene e non hanno bisogno di parole per capirsi. Alessio si stende a pancia all'aria, allunga un braccio dietro alla testa del biondo e lo stringe a sé appena si è ben accoccolato a lui.

È mentre gli accarezza i capelli e il fiato leggero di Gennaro gli si infrange sul collo che pensa che _lo ama_ _da impazzire_ , e che dovrà stare sveglio fino a quando non si addormenterà, che non si sa mai che passi una notte insonne da solo.

Un "Alè" e un pugno che stinge forte un lembo della felpa di Alessio spezzano il silenzio, dopodichè c'è un bacio su una spalla e torna tutto come prima, dopo Gennaro si addormenta.

Ha l'espressione più bella del mondo in volto, e anche se gli occhi sono chiusi potrebbe benissimo cantare le sue belle ciglia lunghe, – anche scrivere su qualsiasi altra parte del suo corpo non sarebbe difficile, se per questo. Gennaro è tranquillo e beato, come se lo facessero da una vita, come se non ci fosse nient'altro, come se lo amasse anche lui. Perché è bastato poco per capirlo, adesso.

_Alessio amerà Gennaro per sempre._


End file.
